


Lies

by JoSvensk



Series: Lies of love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSvensk/pseuds/JoSvensk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's lying to himself that he don't crave your company.</p><p>But it's not true...at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

                _‘I don’t love you_

_I don’t need you_

_I don’t ever want to see you again’_

He kept repeating these words in his mind while he saw you walking hand in hand with another man. He remembered that he broke up with you, but he never thought that you’ll move on so quick after that.

_‘I’m doing so good…’_

He clenched his fists and turned around. He didn’t want to see more.

                _‘The truth is I’m about to lose it_

_Don’t think I can do this when I’m not with you’_

You looked back and saw his back shaking a little bit. Your smile was gone as soon as you saw his shoulders shaking. You let go the boys hand and run towards him.

“Iwaizumi…”

He shifted and slowly turned to you. His face was pale with teary eyes. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were full of pain and regret. He looked defeated.

                _‘Where’d you go_

_You said you’d never leave me_

_All alone, my heart is very beaten_

_Like a ghost you haunt me every day that you’re gone’_

“Why are you doing this to me [F/N]? Didn’t I suffer enough for you to be satisfied?”

His voice was quiet, but you could hear him clearly.

 _He’s right…I shouldn’t …_ you thought and started to walk away, just to be grabbed by a hand and pulled to Iwaizumi. He put his arms around your waist and brang his lips to your ear.

_“These are the lies that I tell myself at night.  
These are the lies that are keeping me alive.”_

You didn’t understand it. You didn’t understand him. After a while he pulled back and looked into your eyes.

“I made a mistake. I’m … I’m sorry that Oikawa was between us. It shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry.”

You smiled and put your arms around his neck.

“It wasn’t you, it was me.”

“But…”

You kissed him to make Iwaizumi silent. And he responded with another kiss.

_‘That what makes you mine…_

_Is my love to you’_

He thought while embracing you in a long loving kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> The Cab-These are the lies  
> The Cab-Lovesick Fool  
> Heffron Drive-That what makes you mine


End file.
